Fun night with john and kevin 2
This video is a follow up to Fun night with john and kevin. Tyler, Kevin, and John are attempting to summon spirits by using an Ouija board. Their attempts are unsuccessful and most of the video consists of them joking around. We still don't get a good look at Kevin's face as the video corrupts whenever the camera pans over him. Also, the moon from Majora's Mask can be seen at 1:43 when Tyler points the camera at the sky. Details Details as of 9/6/18. Description: "This is the only other video I can find from the good old days. I think this was from the same night as the last one. I have no idea what the hell happened to you kevin. Johns birthday was a few days ago too, at the time of this upload I am feeling really shitty. I miss you guys so much." Tags: N/A Video Transcript The setting is dark, seemingly in the middle of the woods at night. You can hear crickets in the background. John turns on a flashlight, illuminating his face from below. Tyler: "(You) look like..." Kevin: "What the fuck..." Tyler: "You look like Santa Claus" All: (Laugh) The video cuts to the three playing with an Ouija board. Tyler: "Reposition this thing again. Okay. Alright, guys, spookies inbound. Ask a question." Kevin: "Umm... Do you wanna go first?" The camera pans over Kevin's face, but the video corrupts before we are able to get a good look. John: "Umm, I mean... Not really? I mean I'm not really interested in all this spook... paranormal..." Kevin: "What about you, Tyler?" The video once again pans over to Kevin and corrupts. Tyler (Jokingly): "Umm... Is... Umm... Am I gonna get married?" Kevin: "...No. (Laughs)" Tyler jokingly pull the Ouija planchette towards 'Yes' while Kevin laughs. The video cuts ahead. Tyler (Jokingly): "Go go go, get in position, I can feel the spirits coming now!" Kevin: "I hope you're right about this. (Indecipherable) just joking around about this (Indecipherable)." John: "Are there any spirits right now with us?" Tyler (Whispering): "Up Kevin's ass..." Kevin: "God dammit, stop moving it!" Tyler (Whispering): "Right up Kevin's ass, right up Kevin's ass, right up Kevin's ass, right up Kevin's ass!" Kevin: "I'm gonna... Stop it." John suddenly moves the Ouija planchette onto 'No', followed by Tyler quickly moving it back over 'Yes'. Tyler: "No, it's yes! They are!" All: (Laugh) Kevin: "(Sighs) Let's do this for real, now. Now ask a question. Is Tyler a faggot? Yes." Kevin moves the planchette over 'Yes'. Tyler: "(Sighs) You know why I think this isn't working? Probably because we came out here for spooky moon energy and yet we seem to have no..." Tyler points the camera into the night sky. No moon is seen, but an image of the moon from Majora's Mask is barely visible. Kevin: "Maybe you need to focus more on the game. What if something happens while you're focusing on the sky?" Tyler: "...Good point." Kevin: "Alright... Let's try it for real. Don't fucking move the thing by itself." Tyler: "Alright." Kevin: "Alright, now ask a question." Tyler: "Is Kevin... good? (Laughs)" Kevin: "...What?" John: "What? (Laughs) Is Kevin good..." Kevin: "What the fuck was that? (Laughs)" Tyler: "Is Kevin good?" The planchette begins moving over letters and numbers. Kevin: "I'm a... Nine..." Tyler: "Nine outta Ten." Kevin: (Laughs) They quickly move the planchette over lower numbers while laughing. Kevin: "(Laughing) Alright, alright. Let's try this for real, now." Tyler: "In all honesty though, uh... How come there's no moon out right now, anyways? I mean, uh..." Kevin: "There is a reason for that. Let's just focus on the game." Tyler: "Okay, okay." Kevin: "I, uh, don't even think this bullshit is gonna work." John: "I mean... mosquitoes are biting me all over, so..." Tyler: "Why do no spooky spirits come to my shit?" Kevin: "Maybe because you're... There has to be energy channeling through this." Tyler: "...What?" Kevin: "Nothing, just focus on the game." Tyler: "Okay... Umm..." John accidentally makes a loud noise. John: "...Sorry." All: (Laugh) Kevin: "Goddammit, there's so much mosquitoes..." Tyler: "Umm... Are the mosquitoes actually here to, uh, give us some kind of gift, and-" Kevin: "You know what? Fuck it. Yes!" Kevin quickly slides the planchette over 'Yes' Kevin: "Let's just go." Tyler: "(Sighs) Fine. We haven't done Bloody Mary 3: Electric Peepee yet." John: "Yeah, let's go do something else." Tyler: "Guess what I got though, guys?" John: "Oh boy, what do you have? Ooh, cards..." Tyler either drops the cards, or they are knocked out of his hands. Tyler (Jokingly): "Aaaaaaurgh!" Kevin: (Laughs) Tyler: "And I bent one, no!" Kevin: "It's your fucking fault!" Tyler: "Is there energy running through these?" Kevin: "(Laughs) Ask yourself that!" Tyler: "(Sighs) What a bitch." Kevin: (Laughs) Images funjohn.png Category:Canon videos Category:Dead Arc Category:Videos